Love Painted White
by Jade Keeper
Summary: Germany needs to make Italy smile and he needs to do it fast before each and everyone of them is changed completely by the Picto's. but how can he when the world around them seems to be falling apart? All seems pretty hopeless to Germany at this point, but how soon will that change?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope people like it. I used the actual country name for the people because I don't know all the characters actual names, so I'm sorry about that but please read any way cause like I said its my first fanfiction. Please review because I would honestly like to hear what you guys think of my story. So enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia axis powers or the movie.**

Love, Painted White

Chapter 1

(Germany's P.O.V)

Italy. His face was the last face I saw before the Picto's had changed me into a duplicate of them. Doomed to roam everywhere I could, searching for the next victims to change into a likeness of themselves. Totally against my will, and totally above my willpower to stop it from happening. They forced this life upon me and I hated them for it so much that I swore if I ever became myself again, I would kill every one of those bastards one by one. But for now Italy was my main concern.

Italy was the only one who could save us. All he had to do was smile. That simple smile would solve everything…. and yet it was too hard for him to find. Too hard for him to even muster a fake one, although…I think the real thing would work better and be way more convincing. A real and genuine smile would help solve the problem quicker than any fake smile could ever hope to do in place of a real one.

He has to do something lest we all be turned forever! With no way to change back to who we once were, we would all most likely fall into insanity and crumble to the powerful suggestions to do to other what was done to ourselves. It would be hell to put it short. Complete and utter hell to have to suffer this for the rest of our miserable lives and having to try to live with ourselves when and if we turned someone like us would only make us suffer more. But at the moment all we could do was try to help our friends who had also been forced to change.

I saw Japan hit the ground. All colour that his body held gone, replaced by flat white with eyes completely unseeing and oblivious to the world and events around him. Japan was not himself anymore and I doubt he ever would be again unless Italy managed a smile. Japan's face was slowly disappearing more and more as I struggled to think of a way to get Italy to smile and I could barely stand the sight of anyone else being turned like I was.

America was next, his usual smiling joking face and manner gone. Replaced by the Picto's form, movement and faceless head that almost felt like it owned eyes to stare at you with. He was not the superhero anymore, but the villain. He could no longer claim to save anyone but only eventually own up to his crimes as the villain he was soon to become.

All around me my friends fell. Russia…Britain…China…France and last of all to fall victim to the Picto's was me. I was the last one to fall in a heap on the sand below my feet and to have the side of my face painfully strike it's unnaturally hard surface that one would not believe possible from standing above it. My legs were enveloped in the disease that is the Picto's and was slowly crawling its way up them to my mid section and eventually my arms.

But Italy was untouched. He could help! He could save us…but I just needed to make him smile. I needed to figure out a way to make sure he would smile and not lose that smile for quite sometime because if I accomplished this then the hope for us all to be saved was increased drastically from it's original stand point and making happy was what I lived for. If I could make him smile even for just half of one day, it was worth it just to see his happiness.

"Italy…you have to smile." I said weakly as the Picto's disease eased its way up my legs to my waist.

"But Germany, I'm scared!" Italy cried and fell to his knees before me, head in his hands.

All seemed hopeless to me then as I watched Italy's tears fall to the sand and quickly mix with it to make sort of muck clumps on its surface and as I watched those clumps, I had a feeling that this task of making Italy smile might take longer than expected and may bring us closer to never returning to ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So here is the second chapter to Love Painted White. I haven't gotten any reviews yet and I would really appreciate it if you guys would review so I can know what you guys think. Any way, enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Hetalia axis powers or the movie.**

Chapter 2

(America's P.O.V)

A Picto went down as I did a back flip in the air to avoid a blast from their gun. I was so close to the florescent green beam of light that I could see the intricate flowers that were laced through every inch of the beam that was trying to envelop me and change me into one of them.

When I landed, I punched a Picto in his faceless head. He landed hard on the ground, quickly being replaced by another faceless Picto that looked just like any of the thousands circled around me. They seemed to go on forever without any end and I vaguely wondered how I was ever going to get out of this and if I was still going to be me if I did eventually get out of this mess that I was thrust into, that I was forced to deal with.

I kept going, dodging blast after blast from their gun that would transform into one of them, wondering around the beach looking for the next person to forcibly change into a flat white creature just like the one they wanted to force me to become. Forcing me to be a faceless freak just as they were.

I punched another Picto in the head, when they swarmed me and enveloped me in fluorescent green light. All around me all I could see was the green light, that maddening light that threatened me so thoroughly that I actually panicked for a few minutes in that light. I was freaking out in that short moment of time only able to see a white figure in my mind that I was destined to be.

Once I got out of the panic I jumped away before I was completely surrounded by it, only to find that my leg was slowly being turned pure, flat white. It crept up my leg as if it wanted to prolong the inevitable from happening for just a few small minutes of time.

"Ah!" I yelled in surprise.

"America!" a voice yelled behind me.

I turned just in time to see Britain get blasted by the same fluorescent green light as I was hit with. He fell on his back with a gasp of pain as he hit the ground. His face contorting into a wince from the pain in his back and when his eyes opened I could see the fear and sadness that they held in their depths.

"Britain!" I yelled, crawling towards him through the crowd of Picto's.

I was finally able to get to Britain after crawling for what seemed like hours on the ground. My eyes never left his face that still held the pain and fear that had been planted there when he had been hit with the green light of the Picto's. I focused on his face as I crawled through the sand in a frantic effort to try to get to him, to try to take the fear out of those precious green eyes.

"Britain, hang on dud. I'll find a way to save us. Cause I'm a super hero!" I said with a smile.

"You can't even cut that crap out when we are being turned into damn bland aliens." Britain said with a laugh.

"But I will find a way. I will Britain, I swear I-"

"America, I have to tell you something before I'm completely taken."

"W-what?"

"I…I love you." Britain said, a deep blush spreading over his face.

Britain quickly lifted his head to mine and kissed me on the lips softly and sweetly. I froze when his lips touched mine, but I quickly found myself kissing him back with a passion I hadn't known I had possessed. It scared me for a second before my fears where wiped away by the sensation of Britain's kiss.

This information made me feel exhilarated and nervous all at the same time. My mind couldn't process any information given to me except for the passion and intensity of the kiss I was sharing with Britain. I put my heart and soul into that kiss, threw everything I had into it so that maybe, before Britain was turned, he would know how much I truly loved him.

I pulled away with tears in my eyes to see Britain completely enveloped in white, his face slowly disappearing. I silently cursed myself for not being able to protect him, for not being able to save him from the Picto's and for not truly confirming the feelings I had for him.

My heart hurt at the sight, but I didn't need to look at it for long because I too, was soon engulfed in white. My vision going black as I fell to the ground on my side. Enveloped in the world that was now new to me in the form I forcibly was in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody J so here chapter three of Love Painted White. If you guys could remember to review that would be really great cause I would really love to here what you guys think. My updates might be slow because I can't get on the Internet often but I will try. Thanks and enjoy! **

**I do not own Hetalia axis powers or the movie.**

Chapter 3

(France's P.O.V)

The Picto's surrounded me. Sounds of fighting and struggle could be heard from all around as everyone faced their own slice of the Picto army. Sounds of punching, kicking and shouting could be heard from every direction on the beach. Even some splashing as some pore sucker fell into the water that held even more the faceless Picto army.

I was able to dodge a blast from one of their antennas when I heard a shout over to my left and I looked to see Britain planting his lips in a kiss on America's surprised ones. How could Britain kiss America! How could he do this outrageous act knowing that I might witness it?

I was instantly outraged. I did not marry Britain for him to do this to me! Although I knew Britain did not care in the slightest for the marriage I had expected him to be at least be faithful to it…even if he had caught me forging his signature on the marriage license.

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was the scene in front of me and without my knowledge; my legs started walking towards them. I was not sure of what I would do, but I knew I would do something. Something to stop this and to make him regret it with ever fiber of his being.

I never got the chance to do anything…prove anything however, for I was hit with a beam from a Picto antenna and I roughly hit the sand at my feet. All the air in my body coming out in a rush that left me breathless as I landed face first gasping and wheezing for breathe on ground while trying to dodge being stepped on by the people and aliens standing above me.

No! I can't turn into one of those bland, ugly freaks! I'm too beautiful to be a bland alien! They are nowhere near as fabulous and amazing as I am, how will I ever be able to live like this? I frantically thought as the white of the Picto's spread slowly across my body and quickly engulfed my head as my vision went black.

**Sorry for the small update. It is just how the story came out. The next one will be bigger I promise. Please read and review. Thanks**

**- Jade Keeper**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the fourth chapter in the story. Hope everybody likes the story so far and reviews because reviews take only a few minutes to do and the constructive criticism will really help me out. Read and review please! Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

(Italy's P.O.V)

I watched as everyone around me fought the Pictos. It was terrifying! My friends would fall to the sand because of a blast from an antenna that turned them completely white. They weren't going to be my friends much longer and soon I would be the last one on the beach left to try to fight my way out or become a Picto….I was never going to be myself again.

My eyes brimmed with tears as I waved a white flag desperately in front of me. Why couldn't I be at home making pasta with my brother Romano? Or training with Germany and Japan…or…or…anything but this!

Through wet and blurry eyes I saw Germany crawl towards me through the mass of Picto's and untransformed people. His face was determined as he struggled through the soft sand that seemed to want to stop him from getting any closer to me than he already was.

I lowered myself to the ground and crawled the rest of the way to Germany. I had to get to him no matter what; I just had to because I knew he would think of a way to save us and a way to make this stop, to make everything normal again.

"Germany! I'm so scared! You have to do something!" I cried.

"Italy…how can I do something…when my legs are being transformed into a Picto, you dummkopf!" Germany yelled at me.

I flinched away from Germany's anger and as I looked at him, his eyes softened and bowed his head, heaving a sigh of frustration that was so familiar to me by now as I've heard it almost every day since I met Germany when he had captured me and took me prisoner.

"Italy, it is up to you to save us. I know you're scared but you can do it." Germany said, his soft blue eyes locking with mine.

"But how Germany? They won't listen to my surrender and I'm just too scared!" I said once again beginning to cry.

I placed my head in my hands and let the tears fall until I heard shifting in the sand in front of me were Germany lay, with the Picto's disease crawling slowly up his legs to his torso, and when I looked up I saw Germany's face only inches away from mine.

**Hello everyone! So I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger and this cliffhanger won't be continued until I get at least four reviews because I really do want to know your opinion. So if you could please read and review that would be appreciated. **

**-Jade Keeper**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! So this is chapter five of Love Painted White. I don't have much to say other than I got one more review which is great so please read and review and enjoy the story! Also sorry this chapter is really short.**

Chapter 5

(Japan's P.O.V)

I had been caught. Turned against my will and now was wondering with the rest. Searching for a target that I could make just like me. That I could turn into a Picto like the thousand others around me. Searching for the next poor person who wasn't lucky enough to fight us off.

I was a Picto. I had no control over my body. Nothing. I had absolutely and utterly nothing. Just this need…this drive to change someone else. I just had to! I couldn't control what I did or were I went, I could only watch helplessly as more Picto's were created right in front of me.

I wandered through the sand to stand around the last surviving people. The people who, up until now, had been fighting the rest of us off and winning but now were getting weaker with exhaustion every passing minute that they had to continue fighting on with us.

China, I saw him begin to turn like I had but couldn't muster any feelings for it. I only felt my legs continue to carry me forward and away from him. Just moving on with the rest without even a single glance back at China because I couldn't bring up any feelings that would make feel the need to turn back and look at him one last time. I just couldn't find the importance in the act any more.

This repeated and still no emotions came. I would try to feel something, but nothing would surface and finally I just gave up trying. I gave up everything and fully embraced what I had become because I could see no other way out, no other way to feel again and no other way to care again.

I had become a grotesque alien that would willingly turn his friends and loved ones with no second thoughts or feelings of any kind. That was the way I had been turned and for all intents and purposes, I could not see how that was ever going to change.

**All right so that was chapter five. Now I just want to explain why I am putting in other characters experiences. The reason I'm doing it this way is because I want to cover what I think everyone would be feeling at a time like this and what they would think and do about it. So if anyone doesn't understand just message me and I'll gladly explain. Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I have just gotten back into school and so many things have happened that I haven't been able to write until now. I know its no excuse but its what I have. So without further ado, here is chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

(Germany's P.O.V)

We sat in the sand like that. Our faces just inches from each other and I could feel his breathe on my face hot and sweet. I'm sure he could feel my hot breathe wash over his. I noticed the quiver in his lips and the steady increase of his breathing at the proximity of our faces and lips.

The only thing racing through my head over and over was, am I actually going to do this? If I did this…there is no turning back. Our relationship will never be the same again. I can never go back to being just his friend. Am I actually going to do this?

"…Germany?..." I heard Italy whisper.

I looked into his eyes instead his lips. Those brown eyes were filled with curiosity and a hint of longing. It was small but I could see it there, twinkling at me and I realized that Italy wants me to kiss him. He wants me to touch his lips with mine; he's waiting for it and expecting it.

I couldn't answer. My words were trapped in my throat, in a cage they could not escape from even thought they desperately wanted to escape and answer him with kind and soothing words that would calm his nerves that were so clearly frayed to their breaking point. I wanted my words to add strength to the tether that held him in place but was solely slipping under the weight. I wanted to so bad but I just couldn't. The cage on my words wouldn't allow it to happen.

The most horrible feeling in my life was seeing Italy's face fall and to see his eyes come unlocked from mine as they looked at the ground and became wet with new tears wanting to spill over and slid down his delicate cheeks. This feeling was just too horrible to bare and I knew I had to do something before the moment was lost forever.

I found with shock my face moving forward becoming even closer to Italy's face. His lips so close, so unbearably close that I could see them in such fine detail like I never had before. Every line n them was visible to me now, every inch of his lips were visible and I loved it all. I never wanted to see anything different which made me know that I had made the right choice.

I was finally going to kiss Italy and I knew that nothing could keep me from it now. Not an entire Picto army could keep my lips from his. Nothing would come between us ever again.

**And that is were it ends! So what did you think of the chapter? Tell me by leaving a review. It will only take a few seconds of your time and I would really appreciate it. A special thank you to the people who have reviewed and to the people who have followed or favorited my story!**

**-Jade Keeper **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I am currently dealing with school and issues with friends, but that is no excuse I know but it is all I have. I will try to update more often. Any way, a special thanks to everyone who favourited and followed my story. That gives me lots of motivation! Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paint It White the Hetalia movie**

Chapter 7

(Head Picto's P.O.V)

Everything was going according to plan. The human race would soon be exterminated completely then this world would belong to us. We would control everything and mold this planet to fit our needs until a new race of intelligent beings was found that we had to destroy. We are the only beings worthy enough of survival in this universe, which is why we do this sort of "cleanse".

I watched the progress of my pure and turned army, from inside the bubble I had created out of the energy we used to turn the humans, as we battled some of the only humans left on this pitiful planet. They fought the army feebly to try to gain even a small advantage. Some of the army fell to the fighting humans but most of the others were successful in changing them, so there was no cause for worry. They were defenseless against my army and they would fall eventually.

I looked around the battlefield. The sights I saw made me surer of my position and, unlike the lower form of Picto, I could feel slight emotions of amusement rise. I was more advanced and where I could only feel emotions dimly, it was more than any of the lesser Picto's could ever dream of achieving. My joy and amusement grew and grew as I watched the battle continue and begin to show signs that the humans would soon lose.

But my joy and amusement came to a screeching halt when I saw two men with their faces barely an inch from each other. I quickly lowered from the sky to get a batter look at what was progressing there. I took a look at the faces of the men and a faint anger rose within me.

Damn this human! He had figured out the anomaly in our plan. The other man he was about to kiss was the one of most concern for the Picto race. He wasn't like other human beings. His brain activities were different. He was the only thing in the human race that could stop us from taking this world. But we had thought that most of the humans he grouped with wouldn't be able to figure that out. Clearly we were mistaken.

I had to do something before all we amassed broke and crumbled around us. That kiss would doom the Picto's and I had to stop it. I gathered lethal energy from the bubble around me and shot it at the couple kneeling in the sand. Hoping beyond all hope that it would stop them. That it would kill one of them in time.

There was a flash as it hit and I dimly saw a figure fall to the ground. With satisfaction of my deeds I turned and floated away knowing that we could definitely not be stopped now that one of them was dead or wishing they were.

**All right! That is where it ends for now! So what did you guys think? Please leave a review. I haven't gotten many and the ones I have received were greatly appreciated. So read and review! And I will hopefully post the next chapter very soon.**

**- Jade Keeper **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! So here is the next chapter. I'd like to give a special thank you to Cheary Psythern, Erin Elric and Love-Peace-Anime for updating on my story and giving me support. A thank you to all those who have followed and favourited my story. It means a lot to me. But any way on with the Story!**

Chapter 8

(Italy's P.O.V)

I felt so scared. Germany was so close to me but I was too scared and nervous to do anything about his lips being so close to mine. All I could do was sit there and watch his face drift closer to mine. Finally I couldn't take his pace any more. He was moving too slow for me and I was afraid that it would never happen if he continued on with this slow drift.

Without a second thought I pressed my lips to his in the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced. The world faded away to nothing and it was only Germany and I. His hand cupped my cheek, as the kiss began to deepen, and I leaned into it with gratitude for the strength it leant me.

Germany's kiss was soft but controlling as he normally was and that made the kiss all the much better and I knew as my heart exploded with joy that if we were able to save ourselves from the Picto's life wouldn't be the same for us. It would be better. I would have him as mine as I always secretly wished and dreamed.

Germany pulled away for breathe and looked me lovingly in the eyes smiling brilliantly with cheeks that were the slightest bit red. He reached up and stroked my cheek with his thumb. He leaned in a little closer to me and we locked eyes. I could see him prepare to speak. Everything was still faded out and I could only barely register things like sounds, cries of pain or help, and an odd light but that didn't matter as Germany did.

"Now Italy, you have to smile. You have to save everyone and for that you need to smile. No matter what happens, keep smiling. For me. Smile for me." Germany said softly.

"I'll always smile for you Germany." I said still lost in the blue of his eyes.

As I gazed at Germany, that strange light kept getting brighter and was beginning to annoy me. It was ruining everything that was transpiring here. It was just too bright and I finally had to look over to see what it was that had to shin so brightly it would disturb us.

I saw the green light seconds before it hit Germany completely. I screamed for him to look out but I knew it was of no use. He was already enveloped by it by the time I got his name out from my lips. The green was insanely bright and I had to close my eyes against it. Tears pricked my eyes as dimly I heard Germany whisper to me.

"Smile for me Italy, no matter what. Just smile for me."

Once the light diminished, I frantically moved to Germany to see if he was all right. He had landed on his side and when I moved him into the light I saw he was completely changed into a Picto. Not even the imprint of his face remained like it had for many of the people around us.

I thought of Germany's words and of that brilliant, radiant smile that he had given to me after our first kiss. I had to smile. I couldn't hold it back and smiled my biggest grin yet. It hurt my cheeks a little but it was worth it just thinking of Germany and thinking of him only made me smile more.

All commotion around me stopped as the Picto army turned to look at me. None of them made a sound as they stared at my huge grin that was blazing across my face. All stayed silent for what felt like hours but was only five minutes (as I would find out later).

Then all the Picto's in unison began to scream a blood curdling and horrible sound from deep in their chests.

**So this is the eighth chapter! What did you guys think? Please let me know it would really help if I knew how the readers take this story. I don't think there is going to be many more chapters left. Maybe one or two but we will see how it goes. Any way thanks for reading!**

**~ Jade Keeper**


End file.
